doomfandomcom-20200222-history
E4M4: Unruly Evil (Doom)
E4M4: Unruly Evil (MAP27 in PSX/Saturn) is the fourth map of Thy Flesh Consumed in The Ultimate Doom. It was designed by American McGee and uses the music track "Suspense". Overview The map title comes from James 3:8: "But the tongue can no man tame; it is an unruly evil, full of deadly poison."http://www.biblegateway.com/passage/?search=James%203:8&version=KJV Unlike most the maps of Episode 4, this level is very easy, both in terms of size (it's very small and straightforward) and of monsters content: this map doesn't present any tough enemies, there aren't any Cyberdemons or Barons of Hell, for example. Instead, there are only lots of Imps, Demons, Spectres, some Gunners and a few Cacodemons (even if you're playing on the higher difficulty settings). On top of that, there is also a soulsphere as well as an invulnerability sphere. The only difficult thing is starting this map from scratch, since you have to fight imps and spectres at the start. Nonetheless, this is probably one of the easiest levels of the episode. thumb|right|256px|Map of E4M4 Walkthrough Behind the door of your starting room are some imps and spectres. After you've killed them all, lower a lift and open the door in front of you, it leads to a small outside area with two pits of lava, some imps behind them and a pool of water with some armor bonuses around. There is also a small lava trench: if you follow it, you'll discover an invisibility bonus and a teleporter leading back to the outside area. Kill the imps and drop into the area where they were. In this lower area is a door that will lead you to a pool of lava with a soulsphere and an invulnerability bonus: you can grab them whenever you need them or want them. The northeasternmost pillar in the pool lowers when pressing action on its northern face, thus making the medikits on the cacodemons' platform accessible. Also, in the lower area is a lift that will take you back to the top. A wall has opened, revealing a couple of shootgunners and a platform with the red key. When you grab it, some imps and demons will be released. Once you've killed them, open the red door in the same area. Kill the shotgunners on the upper platforms, find a switch and flip it: it will lower a lift. The lift will take you in front of the exit, but it's barred. On your right and left are teleporters leading to the shotgunners' platforms. In both them are switches that will rise the exit bars and reveal some traps. Once you've killed everybody, you can exit. Secrets # In the second room, take the elevator up and continue left around the walkway until you reach a green torch. Press it to lower the floor you're standing on. Continue through two archways to get a berserk pack. # Return to the green torch and press it again, but only pass through the first archway. The floor in the second room will raise along with the first lift, taking you up to a rocket launcher. Bugs # In the final room of the level, there are Hall of Mirrors effects visible at the top-front of the side compartments when they open, and at the top of the entrances into northern compartments when they are opened and you are inside of them. # In the same room, on Hey, Not Too Rough difficulty or lower, the Spectres in each of the northern compartments occupy both the inner and door sectors, preventing the compartments from opening when the switches are flipped unless the player shoots at the doors with the rocket launcher. The rockets will punch through the doors and kill the Spectres with enough blasts. Upon killing them, the doors will open as normal when the switches are flipped. In addition, the spectres also jam three of the four pillars blocking access to the exit despite not sharing sectors or overlapping. Note that some source ports fix this issue. # Also in this room, on Ultra-Violence difficulty or higher, the Cacodemon pairs in the northern compartments are each glued together, and will not move until one of them is killed. # Along the south side of the map is a pen containing three Demon that can be killed through the closed pen entrance with any projectile attack (Rocket, Plasma or BFG), though strangely, not hitscan attacks before the wall revealing them lowers. If using a source port with the ability to look up and down, one can also kill them with any projectile attack by firing at the wall behind the back side of the pen. This is because the Demons are actually too big for then pen and their hit boxes expand to outside the pen enterance and also heavilly into the back wall of the pen. Due to specific quirks in Doom's Blockmap code though, the pen will still lower when triggered despite the Demon's hit boxes crossing over the pen entrance and the Demons are able to move once the pen entrance has lowered despite their hit boxes being heavily embedded in the back wall of the pen. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Trivia This is the one of the two levels with a 'falling into the sky' type of exit, the other being E4M8: Unto the Cruel. Statistics Map data Things References External links * E4M4 demos from the Compet-N database Unruly Evil (Doom) Category:American McGee levels Category:Doom levels